


Hurricane

by allisonwonderland8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Keith was a hurricane.Lance knew this.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Wassup? This is my first story on archive. Keep that in mind as you read.

Keith is a hurricane

Powerful, Strong, Unattainable

And still, Lance tried.

He thought he could be everything Keith needed 

Obviously he was wrong

Keith is a hurricane

Brash, Burning, Unstoppable 

Passionate, Arrogant, Hazardous, Venomous 

Lance let his poison sink in.

Welcomed it with open arms

Craved it even.

He craved Keith 

Wanted everything he had to offer

The good, the bad, the ugly.

Lance could never provide for Keith the way he needed

He knew that from the beginning 

And still, he tried 

He tried so hard.

To be a friend, lover, cheerleader, therapist.

He tried to be everything

In the end, he knew he was nothing 

He was always nothing 

But Lance was a selfish man

He wanted Keith 

And he knew Keith wanted him too

No matter what, Lance was never enough for Keith 

Why?

Why could it never work, no matter how hard they tried?

Because Keith was a hurricane 

Unattainable, Unstoppable, Unstable

You can't keep a phoenix in a cage

No matter how hard you try to 

And so, Keith slipped through his fingers

He always did

Lance isn't mad

No, Keith seemed to hold all the anger in the world

So, no, he isn't mad

He knew from the beginning that it was over

It was always Lance and Keith neck and neck

Rivals

Never equals

Lance knew this

And it was fine

Lance knew he could never tie Keith down 

Knew he could never make him stay

So, he didn't fight it

He just held onto what he could 

It was never Keith 

It was never supposed to be Keith 

Lance knows that 

And then he realized that Keith was never the hurricane 

Their relationship was

In the eye of a hurricane, all is quiet

All is calm

All is silent 

But the silence grew deafening 

That's the moment Lance realized that they both made a terrible mistake 

But Keith never came to that conclusion 

And that hurt

Worse than any pain he ever felt 

Because it wasn't quick, or sharp

It was damning

Aching, slowly crushing 

Pushing made it worse

And Keith pushed

He pushed so hard

Desperation, deep and primal forced its way in

Clawed at his chest 

And it hurt

Keith was killing him

He had been this entire time 

A warm, tender ache growing over time.

Like a poison, slowly invading his system 

Everything was fine

At least, that's what Lance would say to himself 

That was never true

Lance wasn't okay 

He wasn't fine 

He knew he would never be okay 

He knew it

Keith had torn him apart from the inside out 

Exposed his insides to the world

And it hurt

He hurt

Did it always hurt?

Had he just never noticed?

Did Keith know it hurt?

Did he hurt too?


End file.
